Nervous Habit
by XxPinkPeachesxX
Summary: Shikamaru anxiously and impatiently awaits for his wife, Temari, to give birth to their first child. With his father, mother, his friends, and his in-laws at his side, Shikamaru takes all the reassurance he can get while looking back on his life leading up to this long awaited moment. (Warning; Contains spoilers via manga and movies) [Rated T for a more mature audience] [One-Shot]


_Warning; _

_**The following story contains spoilers from both Naruto movies and the manga. If you have no interest in spoiling it for yourself, don't read ahead. However, if you don't care or have already finished the manga, please feel free to continue reading. You have been warned. _

_Also, I wrote this story forgetting the fact that Shikamaru's father, Shikaku, had died. I left it in however because I wanted his father to be apart of this story. Though it's not time line correct, for the sake of the story, pretend that Shikaku died after the birth of Shikamaru's child. _

_This story also contains mildly suggestive sexual themes._

_Readers discretion is advised. _

_Thank you._

Nervous Habit.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

The sound of pacing footsteps was echoing off the walls of the waiting room, down the eerily silent hallways of the hospital.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

With a heavy sigh Shikaku put his elbow on the chair's arm rest, and put his chin in the palm of his open hand.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Yoshino sat next to him knitting furiously with an odd expression on her face. knitting was her go to when ever she was stressed out and nervous. She had already knit three baby bonnets, two jumpers, and five pairs of socks. They varied in colors of blue, pink, yellow, and orange. Coming to the end of yet another spool of yarn, she picked up another and continued even faster than she was going before.

Shikaku ran his fingers over the top of his head, his black hair was traced with a few grey hairs, but still pulled up in it's traditional pony tail. He watched his wife knit at the speed of ten thousand craft workers, not breaking her fixed stare the entire time.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

Shikaku felt annoyance slowly bitting away at him. He slouched over the other side of his chair, trying to catch glimpse of his son, who was still pacing around like a mad man.

Leaning back in the other direction he gave his wife a smug look.

"He gets that from you, ya know." Shikaku scratched his eye brow. "Let's hope that bad habit isn't passed down onto this next generation."

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Sill pacing back and forth.

"I can't help it!" Yoshino snapped, but yet, didn't miss a beat in her pacing. "I always knit when I'm nervous, or stressed!"

"Which is where Shikamaru picked up his pacing habit from." Shikaku smiled. It was annoying, yet endearing trait.

"Damn it. I hate this." The murmured words could still be heard in the waiting room.

Yoshino leaned over, narrowing her eyes at her husband. "He didn't get his bad mouth from me."

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Slam.

"Damn it! What's going on? Why is it taking so fucking long!" Shikamaru yelled as he slammed him balled up fist against the wall.

No one in the waiting room said anything, only exchanging glances.

Shikaku narrowed his eyes back. "Well at least he didn't get his _temper _from me."

There was a moment of silence, then the pacing started back up again.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Kankuro was sitting next to Gaara, and awkwardly tried to make small talk with Shikamaru's best friend, Choji.

"This is pretty out of character, hu?" Kankuro said to Choji some what quietly incase he over-heard. "I thought Shikamaru was a level headed guy."

"He is." Choji said, a mouth full of potato chips. "But he has his mother's tempter, sort of- it lies dormant until, well, something like this happens. Don't worry about it."

"Take it easy on those vending machine chips- we may be in a hospital but you don't need to make yourself sick." Ino scolded.

"Hey, Mr .Nara?" Naruto was sitting in with his legs crossed, bouncing it up and down, clearly impatient. "Were you like this when Shikamaru was born?"

"Hm?" Shikaku looked over to the blonde haired man. "Yes, I was. Not as badly, but still the same. I didn't pace, however, i bit my nails down to stubs. Nervous habit."

"Exactly." Yoshino said, finally putting down the needles. "So why don't you go tell him what your father told you when I was giving birth."

Shikaku sighed. "I suppose your right." heaving himself off the chair, he put his hands into his pockets and walked down the hall to the door his son was pacing in front of.

Shikamaru didn't look up until Shikaku stood right in the path of his pacing.

"Save your breath." Shikamaru muttered, putting his fingers to his lips. "Nothing you say will make me feel any better- I feel like I'm going to puke, or pass out, or both."

Shikaku paused, watching Shikamaru bite away at his nails. Feeling his heart swell with nostalgia, he put his hand on his boy's shoulder, just like his father had done to him. He recited the words he had heard when Yoshino was in the hospital.

"Son, you're a man now. That means a lot of things, you have responsibilities, you have lives to lead, you will love and be loved, you will lose and feel loss, and it's a hard path with a beautiful outcome- and now, you're taking the next step. You'll soon be a father, it's a whole other journey that will change your life and shape it." Feeling his throat grow tight, Shikaku put more pressure into his grip. "I know it seems scary now, but if you turn out to be half the father my dad was to me, well, then I think you'll be just fine."

"Dad." Shikamaru clung to his dad like he was a child again.

Shikaku patted his son on the back, swallowing the lump of emotion that had formed in his throat. To him, it seemed like just yesterday he was dropping Shikamaru off at his first day of school, it only felt like a week ago he was carrying him on his shoulders and tucking him in. Shikaku wondered where all that time went- before he even realized it, his little boy had grown up to be a smart, brave, respected young man, a husband, and soon, somebody's father. It was surreal.

"You were so small." Shikaku said, reminiscent. "I remember holding you in my arms for the very first time, thinking to myself there was no way someone so small could ever grow up so fast. Cherish those moments, Shikamaru. I'm so proud of you."

"Dad," Shikamaru took a step back and tried to wipe the stream of tears away from both his eyes. "Come on, are you're trying to make me cry?"

Shikaku pulled Shikamaru in for one last hug before handing him a handkerchief.

"I didn't mean to, here." Shikaku watched Shikamaru take the cloth and clean himself up with it. "There's my brave boy, no more tears, alright? You need to be strong for Temari."

"Yes sir." Shikamaru said taking in a deep breath.

When ever Shikamaru was hurt or scared as a child, his father would always address him as his 'brave boy'. Being called that again brought out strength Shikamaru didn't know he had.

"Well well." Kankuro was the first to speak up as Shikaku and Shikamaru walked back into the waiting room. "Did you pace a trench in the hallway?"

"Pretty much." Shikamaru scratched the back of his neck. "Sorry about that. It's a nervous habit of mine."

"Forget it." Kankuro moved over a seat and invited Shikamaru to come sit next to him and Gaara. "Come take a seat, try to relax."

Shikamaru sat down with a heavy sigh. "I just can't help but wonder how she's doing in there... I know she said she wanted to do this alone, but..." Fixing his eyes on his shoes, he tried to ignore the urge to get up and start pacing again.

"Tell me about it. It's hard for us too, we are her brothers." Kankuro folded his arms. "But Temari doesn't want you to see her in pain- she's a tough girl, but you don't need me to remind you of that."

Gaara put his hand on Shikamaru's shoulder, an unexpected warmth in his voice that surprisingly comforted Shikamaru.

"You know how Temari is. She'll be fine." Gaara gave his brother in law a reassuring look. "We're worried too, you aren't alone here."

"I know." Shikamaru suddenly felt a bit of guilt. "I guess I'm being selfish, I'm sure you and Kankuro are just as worried as I am."

"You know, it's funny." Kankuro patted his knee's with a reminiscent look. "I remember when Temari first brought you home to meet Gaara and I. Do you remember that night?"

"How could I forget." Shikamaru said with a smile.

"Ooh tell us!" Ino asked, suddenly intrigued.

"Yeah Shikamaru," Naruto chimed in. "You haven't told us that story before! How'd it go?"

"How did you think it went?" Shikamaru laughed. "It's terrifying enough meeting your girlfriends family, it didn't help that she had two seriously protective brothers- on top of which, one is the most skillful puppet masters in the world and the other is the kazekages of the sand."

"Bet you were scared shitless!" Naruto laughed, throwing his head back as he pictured how the encounter went over in his head. "I would have paid to see that!"

"Tell me about it." Shikamaru ran his hand over his head. "I wasn't sure if I was going to make it out alive or not. I mean, sure I had met them both before, and they knew me, but they didn't know I was dating their sister."

"Yeah," Kankuro gave Shikamaru a nudge. "We knew you were a pretty smart and cool guy, which is why Gaara and I kept such a close eye on you after we found out you were dating Temari."

"And here I thought you two didn't like me." Shikamaru put his arms around both his in-laws.

"We didn't." Gaara said cracking a grin. "Not because we had a problem with you, of course. It's just a brother thing."

"But you grew on us." Kankuro admitted. "And I guess you grew on Temari too."

"Guess so." Shikamaru leaned back in his chair, pulling his arms back and feeling the wedding ring he had on his finger with his other hand. "How on Earth did I get so lucky?"

"I'm glad." Gaara said suddenly, starring off into his own little world- like he didn't even realize he was talking out loud. "I'm glad she married you, Shikamaru. I couldn't see her being as happy as she is with anyone else but you."

There was a heavy, but happy silence in the waiting room. It was like everyone took a moment to appreciate everything in their life up to this moment.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Everyone turned as the sound of shoes on tile came echoing down the hall into the waiting.

"Shikamaru," The pink haired doctor said in a slightly scolding tone. "I'm guessing that was you who punched that big dent in the wall? Geez. What am I going to do with you?"

"Sakura- I mean, Dr. Haruno!" Shikamaru jumped up as soon as he saw his old friend in a white doctors jacket. "I didn't know you were Temari's doctor."

"Please, you can just call me Sakura." She smiled waving her hand like she was embarrassed to be addressed properly by a good friend. "And I wasn't until I found out just who was giving birth. I wanted to be the head doctor helping Temari, I mean, give birth. It would be an honor to welcome this child into the world."

"Well I know she's in good hands." Shikamaru walked over and her a hug. "How is she doing?"

"Well." Sakura pulled out a clipboard from under her arm. "She's handling her contractions well, but they're getting close, so she's nearing labor."

"Has she..." Shikamaru could feel his face getting hot. "She hasn't asked for me, has she?"

"No, I believe she said she didn't want you in the room while she was giving birth." Sakura gave him a sympathetic look. "Don't take it personally, most women don't want their husbands in the room at the time."

"I don't suppose, I mean- before she goes into labor I could-" Shikamaru stopped as Sakura took him by the hand and walked him back down the hall to which he was just pacing.

"See her one last time before she goes into labor?" Sakura knocked on the door, then opened it up with a reassuring smile. "Go ahead."

"Temari...?" Shikamaru said softly, just barely peering though the doorway.

"Shika...maru?" Her voice was strained, and when their eye's met, Shikamaru could tell her beautiful teal eyes where glossed with pain. "Hey, honey."

"Temari." Shikamaru felt a lump growing in his throat. "Are you doing alright? Are you in pain?"

"I'll be okay." Temari gave him a weak smile. "But as soon as I'm able, I'm going to kill you for doing this to me."

Shikamaru felt a warmth engulf him. Same sass as always. "I love you so much." Disregarding the fact that there were nurses, and even Sakura standing near him, he didn't hesitate to wear his heart on his sleeve. "You may not want me in here while you're giving birth, but I'm going to be at your side as soon as they'll let me. I'll hold you and our baby and I'll never let either of you go."

"Shikamaru." Temari turned away with flushed cheeks. "Idiot, cut it out."

"Never." Shikamaru walked into the room slowly until he was standing at her side. Leaning over, he intertwined his ring finger with hers- an affectionate gesture that had the nurses in the room swooning. Kissing her forehead, Shikamaru rested his head on hers. "You'll be a wonderful mother." he murmured.

"And you'll be a wonderful father." Temari grinned up at him. "I love you too- ung."

Suddenly she was gritting her teeth, so hard Shikamaru was amazed she didn't chip a tooth. Opening her mouth she let out a gasp, followed by a high-pitched noise of pain. Reaching out, she grabbed Shikamaru's hand, who willingly clasped around hers.

"Another contraction? Already?" A nurse spun around and looked at the clock on the wall. "Looks like it's about time."

"I'll grab Dr. Haruno." Another nurse bolted out the door.

"Are you alrig-" Shikamaru winced as her already tight grip turned into a grip of death. "Ow ow ow." Shikamaru muttered while wincing. "Good thing I'm in a hospital."

With the contraction finally over, Temari turned to Shikamaru, the pain on her face was enough to break his heart a thousand times over.

"I'll be okay, but you need to leave." Temari's voice was unexpectedly firm despite her being in so much pain.

"I love you." was the only thing Shikamaru managed to blurt out before a nurse gently took his hand. "Temari... I'll see you soon."

Temari gave him a nod, mouthing the words; '_love you', _as Shikamaru was guided out of the room backwards, his eyes not leaving his wife the entire time.

Sakura gave his a quick pat on the back before she passed him and dove into the room. A nurse came and closed the door as another contraction hit Temari, but Shikamaru didn't budge.

"Son?" Shikaku peered around the corner. "She's gone into labor, there's nothing more you can do. Come sit down before you get yourself worked up again."

Shikamaru didn't move.

"You should have seen the look on her face." Shikamaru felt his voice breaking. "She looked like she was in so much pain."

"It'll be worth it in the end." Yoshino joined her husbands side. "Trust me."

Flopping down on the floor with his back against the wall,Shikamaru listened closely to the sounds beyond the wall. At least, he tried to, but got distracted by the sensation of something grainy around his ankle. Looking down, a rope made of sand had curled it's way around his ankle and was gently pulling him back to the waiting room area.

"Don't do that." Gaara advised Shikamaru as he slowly pulled him in. "You'll drive yourself crazy if you worry about every little bump or scream you hear."

"Scream?" Shikamaru felt his stomach getting tangled up in knots.

"Birthing a child isn't the most pleasant thing in the world, it hurts, but it's a good type of hurt." Yoshino tried her best to comfort her son. "Temari's a lot like me, such a strong and beautiful girl. She knows the pay off is bigger than the pain. She'll be okay."

"Come on buddy." Naruto helped his friend off the ground once Gaara had pulled him back into the waiting room. "Let's get your mind off it."

"Ooo yeah!" Ino clapped her hands. "I know just the topic!"

Sitting in the middle of Choji and Naruto, Ino leaned it with anxious eyes.

"I wonder which parent the baby will resemble more?" Ino clasped her hands together. "What do you think, Yoshino?"

"I have no clue!" Yoshino took a seat back next to her husband. "Temari sure does have beautiful blonde hair though!"

"Please." Shikaku said, tightening his pony tail. "If it's a girl, she's more than welcome to have her mothers golden hair, but if it's a boy, he'll have to inherit the Naara hair color like his father."

"What about the baby's eyes?" Choji asked Shikamaru. "What do you think, Shikamaru?"

"Well," Shikamaru stared down at his hands that he was fidgeting with in his lap. "Brown eye's run in my family, dark brown, like mine, but if you asked me, well..."

"Well...?" Ino leaned in, as did most everyone in the waiting room.

"I kinda hope, boy or girl, the baby has Temari's eyes." Shikamaru admitted with pink cheeks. "Her eyes are so beautiful, more beautiful than sparkling ocean water, or a summer sky in Konoha. I could get lost in them for the rest of my life if she let me."

There was a heart beat of silence as everyone took in the sweet words Shikamaru had so gently spoken, it was like he had just read lines of the most beautiful poem ever written.

"Aw, Shikamaru!" Naruto clumsily and roughly tackled him into a hug. "You always act so cool and emotionless, who knew you were such a big softy!"

"Emotionless?" Shikamaru said in an unimpressed tone. "Gee thanks."

Flopping down onto Choji's lap, Shikamaru dragged down Naruto with him into a dog-pile like movement. They broke out into laughter, and Shikamaru felt so relieved he had his friends here with him- they really helped take his mind off things. At least they did, until Shikamaru heard a faint scream coming from down the hall- Temari's scream. Shikamaru sat bolt right up, fear and dismay plastered across his face. Just as he was contemplating wether or not to scramble over to the hospital room and kick down the door, Gaara put up a massive sand wall that blocked them all inside.

"Looks like you read his mind." Shikaku smiled at Gaara who smiled back.

"I know my brother in law." Gaara said, walking over to the pile of young men. He put his pointer right in the middle of Shikamaru's forehead. "Take a deep breath for me."

Shikamaru obeyed. Garra may be younger than him, but he would obey the red-haired man until the end of time. Not because he was the Kazekages, but because he was family, and more importantly, one of the bravest and wisest men Shikamaru knew.

"You need to be strong." Gaara continued as Naruto marveled at him. "You need to be strong for Temari, your wife, my sister. You need to be strong for your child, her child, my nephew or niece, your parents grandchild. But firstly, you need to be strong for yourself. A great family starts with the strong man. My sister and your child will lean on you, and return you will lean on them. You're twice as strong as I'll ever be- so go on and prove it."

The words sounded strange coming from Garra, but Shikamaru could tell they came right from his heart.

"I will." Shikamaru promised him with clenched fists.

"I know you will." Garra smiled.

"Jesus, Yoshino."

Everyone turned around as Shikaku was standing over a pile of newly knitted baby clothes of all sorts. A horrified look on his face.

"Shut it!" Yoshino snapped. "You have your nervous habits, I have mine!"

With that, the tension diffused and everyone broke out into laughter, even Garra was cracking up at the absurd amount of baby clothes.

"You won't have to buy the kid clothes for ages!" Naruto said, wiping a tear of laugher away from his eye.

"That being said," Ino stood up. "Don't think I'll be outdone just because your the baby's grandmother, my dear Yoshino."

"Wha?" Yoshino turned to her, confused.

"You may knit fast, but can you keep up with my mad shopping abilities?" Ino pumped her fist in the air. "The baby might not be my blood, but Aunty Ino will spoil the crap out of them! Cha!"

"Great," Choji rolled his eyes. "I hope the baby has a bigger closet than you do, Shikamaru."

"Oh man." Shikamaru puffed. "What is it with women and clothes?"

"Yeah," Choji nodded. "I mean, if anything, your mom should just put her wicked cooking skills to use for her grandchild, spoiling with food, that's the way you wanna go."

"Food? No way!" Naruto suddenly chimed in. "Just all of you wait, I'll be the favorite unrelated relative of the bunch when I teach your kid how to do a wicked amount of shadow-clones!"

"Shadow clones?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah!" Naruto said enthusiastically. "And then each of the shadow-clones could do shadow-possession! We could combined the two for a wicked new jutsu!"

"I'm not so sure." Kankuro said with a smile.

"What, you think the kid will be a puppet master?" Choji asked.

"No, I just think that the 'Shadow-clone-possession' jutsu sounds like a lot of work." Kankuro grinned. "and I'm guessing, if anything, the kid will take after his father, and complain about everything being a 'drag' and be lazy."

"Oh, yeah." Naruto agreed with a big smile.

"Ha ha." Shikamaru playfully shoved Naruto off of him.

They sat around, joked and talked, told stories, laughed, for what felt like all night. Maybe it was the underline impatience Shikamaru had, but when he looked up at the clock, only two hours had passed by. It felt like the clock was in slow motion, and the only one who seemed to notice it was Shikamaru.

"Ino," Shikamaru started, but stopped when she looked over to him.

"For someone who always plays Shogi for hours on end, you sure are impatient." Ino's tone was all-knowing. Then, like she read his mind, said; "An average birth takes anywhere from 5-12 hours, but some cases can take 16-24 hours."

"_24 hours_?" Shikamaru said, half whining, half in disbelief.

"Oh come on." Ino said with a shake of her head. "It's only been two hours. Settle down."

"Sorry." Shikamaru muttered, sinking further into the hospital chair.

Leaning his head back Shikamaru closed his eyes and let himself get lost in his thoughts. He thought about everything, from start to finish. From the first time he met Temari at the Chunin exams. Her sandy hair pulled up in four even ponytails, her sharp teal eyes that cut like a blade, her strong front that could throw the most composed ninja like himself out of whack. That fight they had, where Shikamaru had given up, it was the very first time he saw that hardened expression of hers melt into surprise. She looked so cute, her younger self with that adorable look of hers. The way she had her hand forcefully up in the air, trying to hard to fight his Shadow-clone Jutsu, something about it made him smile. No matter how pointless it was, she would try and fight it. So strong willed and sure of herself. What really got him was the way she looked at him after he gave up, disbelief, confusion, surprise, and for a brief moment, even though she wouldn't have admitted it at the time, admiration. That final last look of hers was all it took, and even though Shikamaru tried to push it out of his mind, he thought of her from that day on. Other than his mother, she was the only woman he let see him cry. Back then, it seemed all too difficult, but when he cried, she sat by him. It was something he'd never forget. He looked up, expecting her to scorn him or insult him, mock him or laugh, but it was just the opposite. Her tone was harsh, yet her words were from a kind place. After that, every time she visited the Leaf, he was her escort. It's not like he would ever go out of his way to request it, it would be too embarrassing, too troublesome, and maybe that's why Lady Tsunade paired them together. Shikamaru tried to hide it, but he couldn't help but feel like Lady Tsunade could see right through his attempts. Surely it wasn't just odd coincidence that every time Temari was in the leaf, Shikamaru was her escort. Getting to spend time with her like that only dug himself a deeper hole. When ever he walked her to her hotel, she was the last thought on his mind before his head hit the pillow, and was the first thought he had when he woke up. Escort or not, he wanted to spend time with her. He wanted to walk beside her, have light conversation with her, and get to know her. Finally, before he was leaving the sand, he worked up the nerve to tell her that he didn't actually mind being her escort, and that whenever she came back to the leaf, escort or not, they should grab lunch sometime. That's when he saw that look again, that cute disbelief, confusion, surprise, and for a brief moment, though she would never admit it, flattery.

After that, it was casual dating, seeing one another whenever they were in the other's village, then it was spending vacation days together, gifting one another during holidays and birthdays, from long talks, to holding hands, to their first kiss on that grassy hill where Shikamaru watched the clouds float by as a child. Their first kiss was sweet and memorable, something they both cherished, but more than that, it opened up the gate completely. They had waited so long to just kiss, that once the first time was out of the way, it turned into a spiral of affection. From sneaking a quick kiss in the back of a shop, to passion filled, hour long make out sessions behind the massive oak tree on the Nara property, a little spot Shikamaru used for smoking to hide from his parents- now had a new use completely. When she went back home the next day, Shikamaru had found a frilly pink undergarment wrapped in a piece of paper. On the piece of paper was a date, and nothing more.

"Smart man." Temari had cooed with a cunning look when Shikamaru arrived at her door on the date that was written on the paper. "Looks like you put two and two together in time after all."

"I figured that was your way of inviting me over." Shikamaru could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks, among other places. "I believe these belong to you."

"Thanks." Temari had taken them gently from his hand, smiling at the pink underwear. Shikamaru never would have guessed she'd wear pink, especially not frilly. "But my brothers are away on a business trip, they won't be home for a week."

"So?" Shikamaru asked, half confused, half curios.

Pulling him in by the collar of his shirt, she shut the door behind him only to back him up onto it, leaning over and whispering into his ear;

"_So I don't think I'll be needing them." _

After that, it was love. Shikamaru was the first to admit it, the first to say it, he had fallen in love with her and he had fallen hard. He told her the day he invited her into the Nara forest to meet the deer, another memory he would hold in his heart until the end of time. When she told him that she loved him back, that was it. He knew that he would marry her, and the rest was history.

And now, he was here. Sitting in a hospital waiting room, waiting to welcome their first child into the world. They were married, starting a family, Temari had fulfilled every wish he ever had, and he finally was ready to accept that this was the life he always wanted. To grow old with his beautiful wife, have lots of children, be a good father, a loving husband, cherish her and spoil her and love her until the end of his time. He whole heartily loved this troublesome woman, more than he could ever express, and all he wanted to do right now was be at her side, trying his best to put his emotions to speech.

Shikamaru took a deep breath.

_Asuma, are you looking down on me? I think you must be. I can feel your presence like I did on my wedding day. Do you approve of her, Sensei? I know what you're thinking, she's too good for me, hm? Lord, don't I know it. I'm about to be a father, Asuma Sensei, you don't need to say it, I can tell, you're proud of me. I'll try to be half the father that you would have been, Asuma. I hope your smiling down on me. With my wife and child, Asuma, I'm truly, truly happy. But I'm sure you know that already. I love you, sensei. You really were the greatest teacher a lazy kid like me could ever ask for. I'll teach my child to play shogi, like you taught me, and one day, I'll teach him who the king piece represents. Thank you, Asuma-Sensei. Thank you._

"Shikamaru?"

"Hm?" Shikamaru sat up and rubbed his eyes to the sound of his name being called and a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Yes?"

"Shikamaru."

He opened his eyes hazily, feeling a little sleepy. Stifling a yawn Shikamaru focused on the face in front of him.

"Yes, Sakura? What is it?" Shikamaru asked, but before the words were out of his mouth he looked around the waiting room.

Everyone was smiling, Yoshino and Ino were crying, Kankuro and Naruto both looked like they were on the verge of tears. Sakura's face was bright and cheery, a smile spread across her face.

"Shikamaru-" Sakura stopped short.

Then, he heard it. It was soft, and it was faint, but he heard it. The faint cries of a baby.

In those first five seconds, Shikamaru couldn't move. He couldn't breath. He couldn't think. Every muscle stiffened in him, air suddenly became so hard to breath. With his eyes wide, he sat there for a few more seconds, insuring that his ears weren't deceiving him, then all at once, jolted right out of his chair. He was clumsy, stumbling, tripping and nearly falling as he scrambled down the hall way, and when he got to the doorway, it was like he ran into a barrier. He froze. Shaking like he had just crawled out of ice water, Shikamaru looked into the room. It was so peaceful despite the crying. Sunlight was pouring through the hospital blinds, making Temari glow even more than she already was. Her hair was falling out of her ponytails, but it suited her so well. She laid in a hospital gown, a blanket pulled up to her lap, and there, swaddled in her arms, crying the most beautiful cry, was a tiny baby. In awe, Shikamaru tried to move his feet, he tried to say something, anything, but only a small whimper escaped him. It was faint, but Temari heard it.

Turning her head, she smiled at him, her eyes brimming with joyful tears.

"Come see." She said gently, her voice was soft and warm.

Shikamaru obeyed, approaching slowly, not wanting to scare the already crying child. He walked up to her bedside, in a daze, feeling like he was floating or walking through an abyss. None the less, he got there, slowly but surely, and placed his shaky hands on the railing of the bed.

"Shikamaru," Temari said in a warm whisper, pulling back the blanket away from the baby's face carefully. "Meet our son."

Shikamaru felt his heart swell, like it was about to burst in his chest. He could hardly believe his eyes, this was really his son. He was so small. He was so beautiful. He had dark hair, just like him, his little nose, tiny fingers, long eyelashes that where pushing away his big tears as cried, still taking in the new world around him. Feeling like his legs were about to give out underneath him, Shikamaru leaned on the bed for support. Without saying a word, he laid his head on his wife's shoulder, not taking his eyes on the baby in her arms.

"I love him." Shikamaru finally managed to say. "I love him so much. And I love you, Temari. Oh, I love you. I love you both." The last words got mangled, chocked with a sob.

"I love you too." Temari turned her head to kiss his cheek as he cried.

"I'm not suppose to cry." Shikamaru said, wiping his tears away with wrist and forearm. "S-Sorry. It's a nervous habit." Shikamaru smiled and cried, probably looking somewhat insane, but he couldn't help it.

He sobbed for a while, letting his emotions run wild. Temari cried too, but she looked a lot more beautiful while she cried. Shikamaru imagined he looked like a mess. His wife, his child, and him, all cried. They cried for a good five minutes until Shikamaru managed to pull himself together. Taking a deep breath and wiping away the last of the stray tears, he kissed his wife, a kiss that was filled to the brim with passion.

"Honey, you did an amazing job." He stroked her hair, pushing the strands that broke lose behind her ear. "You're so beautiful and amazing, I still can't believe this beautiful child is ours. He's perfect, just like his mother." Shikamaru didn't hesitate to cover her neck to cheek in kisses. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks." Temari said with a cheeky smile. "I did do a pretty good job, hu?"

"Ten fingers, ten toes, two ears, one nose." Shikamaru murmured into her ear. "He's perfect, no extra anythings."

"That's good to hear."

Shikamaru and Temari looked over to the door, where Shikaku, Yoshino, Garra, and Kankuro were waiting.

"Temari." Kankuro and Garra were the first to rush to her side. Once they both were sure that she was okay, only tired, they fawned over the baby along side Shikamaru's parents.

"He has your hair." Shikaku noted with a smile. "So the tradition carries on."

"He's beautiful." Garra said, giving his sister a peck on the cheek. "Congratulations, Temari."

"Have you thought of a name?" Yoshino asked before blowing her nose. "He's so cute, Shikamaru."

"Well." Temari said looking down at her son, who was still crying in her arms as she tried to comfort him. "He looks so much like his dad already, I was thinking, how about the name Shikadai?"

"Shikadai Nara." Shikaku repeated, a warm smile slipping over him. "I think that's a wonderful name."

"I agree." Shikamaru kissed Temari on the side of her face.

"He sure does look like you." Kankuro said, lowering himself to the baby's level. "Hey there, little guy. What's with all the big tears?"

Shikamaru bent over and kissed his new son gently on the top of his little head, like a feather falling on a flower. Shikamaru held out his finger, and within a few seconds, the baby latched onto it. His whole hand was so tiny it only wrapped around the top part of Shikamaru's pointer finger, but once he got a hold of it, his grip was tight, and his crying was slowly coming to a halt.

"There there." Shikamaru said gently, beaming down with more pride and joy then he had ever felt in his entire life. "There's my brave boy."

Holding the baby close to her chest, Shikamaru wrapped his arm around Temari and pulled the three of them together closely, taking in a deep breath. This was the family he always wanted, a son to take after him, a wife whom he loved more than anything in the world. This was it.

"Whoa." Naruto said gently as he walked in, Ino and Choji right behind him. Tears had already began to form in his deep blue eyes. "Man, he's so cute... Shikamaru... this is really your son... wow."

"Shikamaru!" Ino had her hands pressed to the sides of her face as she cried. "Oh my God, he's so- so precious!"

Choji was shoveling his face with wasabi chips while balling hysterically. "I'm an emotional eater-" Choji said brokenly through sobs. "Don't look at me."

Temari gently tapped Shikamaru in the chest with the back of her hand.

"Look, look." She whispered, her eyes fixed on her baby. "He's opening his eyes."

And just when Shikamaru thought he's son couldn't get more perfect, he opened his big, round, teal eyes, and looked around with a bewildered expression on his face.

Everyone in the entire room broke into awes, Shikamaru had gotten his wish, his son had his mothers eyes.

When all the cooing died down, there was only one sound left. The sound of crying. This time, it wasn't Shikamaru.

"Dad?" Shikamaru peered around at his father who had his back turned to them, facing the door. "Are you crying?"

"No. Shut up." Shikaku said, furiously wiping away tears. "It's just a nervous habit. That's all."

Everyone laughed, which eventually startled the baby, and Temari rocked him back into calm again while poking fun at Shikaku.

"Guess you're a dad now." Shikamaru felt a hand on his shoulder, the voice belonging to man who no longer walked this Earth.

"Yeah." Shikamaru said quietly to Asuma's presence. "I guess so."

The ghostly figure of Asuma reached forward and gently stroked the baby's hair, slowly, and baby Shikadai grinned a small smile.

"You'll be a wonderful father, Shikamaru." Asuma said softly

"Thank you." Shikamaru spoke humbly, and with that, the presence was gone.

"God, he's so adorable." Temari gushed, still glowing.

"Maybe in a few years he'll be an older brother," Shikamaru said nuzzling into the side of Temari's neck. "He may have a little brother or sister."

"We'll see." Temari held Shikamaru close as he sat up and kissed her cheek. "Maybe if you're good."

Pausing, Shikamaru looked up to see Kankuro, Garra, Yoshino and Shikaku covering their ears, pink in the cheeks and looking embarrassed.

"La la la la la." Kankuro said loudly. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

"Same here." Garra said, looking flustered, and now everyone was lit up like a stop light.

This cracked Temari up, leaving her giggling while at the same time trying to keep Shikadai calm and quiet in her arms.

"Alright, alright." Sakura pushed her way into the room. "If you're not immediate family, please step out. If you are immediate family, say your good-byes for now, Temari will need some peace and quiet to feed him soon."

"Can I stay?" Shikamaru asked, not yet able to handle the idea of being parted from his wife and new son.

"Of course. You are the father." Sakura said gently. "Pull up a chair and stay as quiet as you can."

Shikamaru stayed quiet until Shikadai had latched on, and began eating while nodding off.

"So." Temari said, looking over to him. "We're parents now."

"Yeah." Shikamaru reached out and held his wife's hand, and stared into the eyes of the mother of his child. "I guess so."

"Let me guess, when we first take him home you'll be checking on him every ten seconds, won't you?" Temari smiled.

Shikamaru shrugged with a grin, guilty as charged.

"Call it a nervous habit."

xxxxxxxxxx

_Authors notes;_

_*Quick side note, I wrote this not knowing Shikaku had passed away. _

_;_; fucking forgive me man, I just really wanted to leave him in after I found out anyways because I felt like it was an important moment in Shikamaru's life and it was bad enough Asuma passed away so lets all just pretend Shikaku is still alive and kickin' _

Oh. My. God.

OH. MY. GOD.

SHIKAMARU

AND TEMARI

ARE

CANON! (rip shikaino lmao sucks to suck m8)

YOU HAVE NO IDEA OMFG I'VE SHIPPED THESE TWO SINCE I WAS LIKE 13.

I don't care how late this fan-fiction is

They're still canon.

They are fucking canon.

My inner fan-girl/shipper can die happy now.

R.I.P my heart after chapter 700 in Naruto Manga.

(I know in the manga and on the wiki it says Shikadia's eyes are dark green by jfc he needs to have his mothers eye color.)

I hope you all really enjoyed this super emotional fan fiction. I loved writing it. *le tears* By far the best pairing.

This authors note was a god damn mess. Forgive me.

Aannnd as always, if you enjoyed the story, please feel free to leave me a review!

Thanks so so much for reading, and I'll see you in the next story.

xoxo

-PinkPeaches.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ignore this part

Words: 6644 (Without Authors note or Warning)

File: 1/1

Type: One-shot

xxxxxxxxxx

I don't own Naruto, dawg.


End file.
